underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Eleanor Calvert-Hill
Eleanor Calvert-Hill, better known as Norrie is a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. She is the daughter of Alice Calvert and Carolyn Hill. She lived in Los Angeles, California and was on her way to a behavioral rehabilitation camp when the Dome appeared and trapped her and her family in Chester's Mill. She is one of the new four hands. Before The Dome Norrie is the biological daughter of Alice Calvert and Michael Calvert. Later Alice married Carolyn Hill, with whom she raised Norrie in Los Angeles. As Norrie grew up, Alice and Carolyn lied to her, claiming that her father was an anonymous donor, and that there was no way to contact him. 16 year old, Norrie had behavioral issues and as a result her parents were driving her to a reformatory summer camp for girls called "Second Horizons" to help manage her aggressive outbursts. Carolyn said that Norrie sent naked pictures to some boys and knocked out a girl's teeth, both of which Norrie claimed were accidents. On the day the Dome Came Down her mother drove her there. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Meanwhile at a local gas station, Alice Calvert, Carolyn Hill and Norrie are on their way to a correctional camp. They intend to stay for lunch so Alice can take her insulin until two police cars screech past and they decide to press on, unaware of the Dome going on. As they continue to drive, they turn on the radio and hear Big Jim's warning about the Dome's arrival, but they don't believe it. They then witness a transport truck crash in front of them. They screech to a stop and get out of their car. Moments later, Norrie begins to have a seizure and collapses, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Norrie was then brought to the Sweetbriar Rose, where her family had a meal. Duke arrives, and explains that the city is isolated. When Alice asked if Norrie could be airlifted out to be taken to a doctor, Duke answered that he didn't know, but told her to remain hopeful. "The Fire" After hearing Phil Bushey's broadcast explaining that they were trapped under a dome, Norrie claimed that they were all going to die in Chester's Mill. Norrie goes to a convenience store and briefly meets Barbie, where he suggested that she start stocking up on snacks to barter with people if the dome were to last a long time. She later participates in the bucket brigade to put out the fire at Duke's house caused by Lester Coggins, and afterwards witnesses the death of Freddy Denton by Paul Randolph. "Manhunt" Following some other teenagers, Norrie found her way to a bonfire, where she introduces herself to Joe McAlister. After discovering that Joe has a generator at his house, she asked him if she could charge her phone, and stay there. When Joe asked about Carolyn and Alice, Norrie denied knowing them. Joe agreed, and they both went to the McAlister house. Later on, several others arrived, invited by Ben Drake, and eventually it turned into a party. Carter Thibodeau started charging money for people to charge their phones. Joe prepared to intervene, but Norrie did it first, telling him that what he's doing is illegal and that he should leave. Carter becomes aggressive with her, and tries to take her up to Angie McAlister's room. When he begins to grab her arm she pulls away, and Joe steps in. The generator overloads, and the crowd disperses. Norrie stayed at Joe's house, and was soon found by Carolyn. Norrie admitted to Joe that Carolyn was one of her mothers, and thanked Joe for standing up for her against Carter. She touches his hand, and the two collapse, repeating in unison the same message as their first seizures. "Outbreak" At the hospital, Norrie and Joe get tested by Alice, due to them both having seizures, but she is unable to detect any abnormalities with them. When Alice begins to leave to treat the meningitis outbreak affecting many of the residents in Chester's Mill, Norrie suggested that they touch to see if they can recreate the seizure. Joe and Norrie decide to film the seizure, to see what they did during them. Once they touch, they both collapse, Joe begins to sit up and hushes the camera. In the video, they see what Joe just did and are freaked out by this. Joe determines that they shouldn't tell anyone what they have just learned, because he believed the Dome did not want them to share the information. Later on, once Alice has dealt with the meningitis outbreak, Norrie and her mothers prepare to return to the Sweetbriar Rose, but Joe decides to offer them to stay in his house, which they gratefully accept. "Blue on Blue" During Visitor's Day, Norrie gets approached by her biological father, Michael Calvert. Alice and Carolyn arrive, and Norrie ran away after berating them for lying to her by keeping her father's identity from her. She gets followed by Joe, who had become concerned that Angie hadn't arrived at Visitor's Day. Ben finds them and informs Joe and Norrie that China tried to attack them because they thought that the military had built the dome. Joe then, goes on with Norrie to set off to try and find Angie. As the deadline approached for the military's missile to detonate, Joe insisted she should be with her family, but she is determined to stay with him. As the missile arrived, Norrie and Joe were still outside, with no chance of making it back to the shelter in time. Sitting down, they share a kiss as the missile detonated. They remarked that their touching didn't trigger a seizure, before discovering that the Dome is still intact. "The Endless Thirst" Norrie and Joe are soon found by Alice and Carolyn. Shortly after, Alice begins to become delirious, having missed so many insulin injections. She stepped onto a road and was nearly killed by a truck, which veered off and hit the water tower. Joe and Norrie take the driver, Bernie out of the vehicle, saving his life. Alice later gets taken to the hospital, where Nurse Adams revealed that there was no insulin left and that many diabetics lived in Chester's Mill. She also stated that a large supply of it was taken and destroyed by Lester Coggins during the meningitis outbreak. Norrie, determined not to let her mother die, stole the hospital records of the diabetic patients, and set out to find insulin for her mother. Norrie and Joe arrive at a resident's and smash in the window, but the owner, Ray Garcia spots them and asks them what they're doing. Norrie tells Ray that her mother needs insulin and that they looked on the records to see any diabetics in the area. Ray informs her that he just took his last dose the day before and tells them to get away from his property. Norrie and Joe eventually find another house with a large supply of insulin. Suddenly, a boy, Scotty Fannon comes down and informs them that he is a diabetic, not knowing that they plan on stealing it. Norrie, due to her feeling bad about stealing a little boy's insulin, returns all but one bottle. Suddenly, Scotty's mother, Kay Fannon comes in and tells them to get out. As the radio signals within the Dome were disrupted by feedback, Julia and Dodee set out to trace the source, eventually determining it to be coming from Joe and Norrie. When Joe and Norrie touch the Dome together, the feedback stops, almost immediately. "Imperfect Circles" Norrie wakes up Joe who asks him to accompany her to the Dome. Norrie tells Joe that she wants to investigate their connection to the Dome. Joe is skeptical, but relents as Norrie suggests that perhaps they are the key to bringing the dome down. Joe and Norrie arrive at the center of the Dome, and see a spherical pile of leaves. Clearing them away, they see a mound of dirt covering a second, miniature Dome. Norrie pours her water bottle over it, allowing them to see a black egg. When they both touch the "mini-Dome", they see an apparition of Alice. They rush home to discover that Alice had a heart attack. Norrie reconciled with her as Alice quietly passed away. "Thicker Than Water" After Alice's death, Norrie begins to blame Joe for taking them to the center of the Dome. She claims that Alice had her heart attack just as they touched the mini-Dome, and explains to Joe that she will move out when Carolyn is ready. She tells him that "bad things happen" when she and Joe are together. After grieving for her mother and bonding with Angie, Norrie eventually reconciled with Joe and told him that she didn't mean to be so harsh on him. "The Fourth Hand" After Angie has seizures she is brought back home by Junior, where she finds out that she had the same seizure as Joe and Norrie. Norrie notices Angie's butterfly tattoo and wonders if she is the "monarch who will be crowned." Norrie suggests using the "Yagi", a directional antenna assembled by Dodee. Joe, Norrie, and Angie later find the dome in the barn, with Angie saying that he saw Joe sleepwalking, and they assume that he brought it to the barn. The three of them then touch the dome at the same time. Once doing so, the egg in the middle of the dome lights up, revealing a fourth handprint, indicating that the dome needs a fourth hand. "Let the Games Begin" Norrie, Joe, and Angie, having spent the night in the barn, wake up to discover a caterpillar inside the mini-dome. Joe identifies it as a caterpillar that will grow into a monarch butterfly. Norrie and Joe suggest they ask Julia, who had previously been communicated with by the mini-dome that "the monarch will be crowned". Angie is reluctant, pointing out that Julia hasn't had any seizures. The three set out to discover who else has had seizures to determine who the fourth hand print belongs to, hoping to turn off the Dome. Later Joe, Norrie, and Angie rush in at a noise in the barn, discovering Dodee, and see that her hand has been burnt. They bring Dodee to the clinic, where she regains consciousness and asks what happened. Joe and Norrie tell her they found her next to a generator. Nurse Adams arrives to take Dodee to be examined, and Angie asks if she is aware of anyone else in town who has had seizures. Adams says she isn't aware of any since Angie's tenth grade dance. Angie, shocked, runs out of the clinic while Joe and Norrie follow her. Angie tells Joe and Norrie that she believes Junior to be the fourth hand. She reveals that Junior passed out at her tenth grade dance, but everyone had believed that he had been drinking, Nurse Adams just explained that it was really a seizure. When Joe expresses his dislike of Junior, Angie angrily reveals that Junior had kidnapped her after the Dome arrived. Joe is furious, but Norrie talks him down before asking if Angie is sure that Junior is the fourth hand. Angie says she's sure, and says she wants to show them something. Angie leads Joe and Norrie to Pauline Rennie's studio, and shows them the painting of Junior next to the pink stars. Junior arrives and Joe attacks him, but Junior easily overpowers him. Angie demands he release Joe and come with them to the barn, claiming that the four of them are connected to something bigger. Angie, Joe, and Norrie bring Junior to the barn, where they notice that the caterpillar has entered it's chrysalis. They touch the mini-dome with Junior and the egg begins to glow, and the power in the barn goes out. The egg projects the pink stars around them, forming constellations. While Angie admires their beauty. Junior asks what it means. "Speak of the Devil" Angie, Joe, Norrie, and Junior lie down in the barn, looking up at the constellations they traced from the egg's projection. Norrie again speculates that the Dome was trying to communicate with them, such as causing rain to pacify the riots and causing their seizures. Joe points out four stars that aren't part of any constellation, which he believes represents the four of them. Junior notices that the chrysalis is closer to hatching, having become clear, with the monarch butterfly's wings visible through it. Norrie panics, wanting to tell someone. Joe suggests Julia Shumway, who, unlike Dodee, was able to safely touch the mini-dome. Believing the Dome "trusts" Julia, Joe sets off to find her. Angie believes that the "Monarch" is a person that can save them all, and perhaps bring down the Dome. Angie, Joe, Norrie, and Junior arrive at the location, and Angie warns them not to let go, whatever happens. They touch the Dome, and they see an apparition of Big Jim on the other side. Bleeding wounds appear on his chest and stomach, and Angie, Joe, and Norrie realize that the four of them are all carrying knives with blood on the tips. Junior realizes it too, and panics, letting go of the Dome. The vision and the knives disappear, and Junior runs off to find his dad. Angie and Norrie believe that the Dome is going to come down, but that first, Big Jim needs to die. Norrie also tells them that she believes that they are the ones who are supposed kill him. "Exigent Circumstances" In the barn, Joe, Angie, and Norrie observe the egg. Angie suggests that it is reacting because they haven't killed Big Jim, but Joe insists that they can't. When Norrie points out that they don't know who the Monarch is, Joe asserts that it is Barbie. He speculates that when the butterfly emerges, something will change. Carolyn arrives, and recognizes it as what Norrie described to her: what sent Norrie home to say goodbye to Alice. Carolyn tells them that they need to move it, as the houses will be searched, and she doesn't trust Big Jim. Angie tells them to take it to Ben's house, then leaves to find Big Jim. Joe and Norrie arrive at Ben's place, telling him they have something they need to hide from the sweeps. He tells them that his house was already checked, and invites them in. Ben looks at the mini-dome, and nearly touches it before he is stopped by Joe. Norrie warns him that it is dangerous, and after covering the mini-dome in a blanket, the pair leave, asking him to just keep it hidden. Joe and Norrie return to the barn, and are quickly held by Jim's men. Finding the barn empty, Big Jim demands to know where the egg is. He orders Joe and Norrie to be taken to the station. Locked up in the police station, Norrie laments that Angie was right, and they should have killed Big Jim when they had the chance. She holds a knife hidden in her boot, and quotes Edmund Burke, "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." Big Jim arrives, telling Joe that if he helps Big Jim find the egg, he will forgive him, Norrie, and Angie for "impeding a lawful investigation". Norrie laughs at the phrase, and provokes him into entering her cell. She slashes at him with her knife but only grazes his arm. He disarms her and leaves, telling them that he gave them a chance. Norrie and Joe are later taken away by Big Jim's men. Barbie asks where they are being taken, but Big Jim shrugs off the question. Big Jim tells Barbie that Barbie will confess to all of Barbie's accused crimes, threatening to charge Angie for helping Barbie, Joe and Norrie for killing Dodee, and Julia for hiring Barbie to kill Peter. Barbie agrees to confess if he lets the kids go and stays away from Angie and Julia. Joe and Norrie are released to Carolyn, and Big Jim orders Linda to have them followed. Linda follows Joe, Norrie, and Carolyn to Ben's house, where they find him waiting outside to escape the noise of the mini-dome. Ben uncovers the mini-dome, where they see the egg glowing orange. Linda enters Ben's room as the cocoon begins to hatch. "Curtains" In Ben's room, Ben, Joe, Carolyn, Norrie, and Linda watch as a monarch butterfly hatches from the cocoon. Linda becomes hostile, demanding answers from the group. They explain that they believe the egg to be the cause of the Dome and that Joe and Norrie can communicate with it. Linda orders the group to back away from the mini-dome, claiming it as police property. As the butterfly flutters inside the mini-dome, the places its wings touch turn black. The group notices the spots created by the butterfly, seeing that they are slowly beginning to spread. The butterfly falls to the floor, and Ben notices that it begins to get dark outside, as similar-looking blotches appear on the Dome. Joe theorizes that they need to get the butterfly out before it dies. The mini-dome emits the high-pitched noise once more, and Joe and Norrie attempt to touch it, but are stopped by Linda, who tells them that as it is police property, she will touch it instead. She does, and is thrown back and knocked unconscious. Junior arrives at Ben's house, and the group explains that they let Linda get incapacitated. They tell him that the butterfly is dying, and that they need Angie. Junior lashes out over Angie's betrayal of him by helping Barbie. Ben warns them that Big Jim is nearly there. Norrie and Joe tell Carolyn and Ben to leave so Big Jim can't implicate them. They ask Junior if he is with them, or if he will allow Big Jim to take the egg away, and he agrees to help. In Junior's truck, Norrie and Joe wonder how to find Angie. Junior tells them that she has a police radio on her, but they are unsure how to communicate with her without alerting the entire police force. They decide to indirectly tell her to go to the cement factory. Angie arrives at the cement factory where Joe, Norrie, and Junior have brought the mini-dome. Seeing Barbie, Junior draws his weapon, but is halted by Julia, who tells him that Barbie didn't shoot her, Maxine did. Barbie calls their attention to the mini-dome, where glowing red handprints appear. In the cement tunnels, Angie, Joe, Norrie, and Junior touch the handprints as Julia and Barbie watch. The mini-dome turns bright white before suddenly disappearing completely, leaving its contents intact. In the dirt, they see the butterfly and believe that it had died. But, it suddenly wakes up and starts flying around Barbie, as Joe again suggests that Barbie is the Monarch. Junior refuses to accept that Barbie is the Monarch. Even Barbie is skeptical, but Norrie notices the egg moving. It begins glowing brightly as the entire area shakes. Julia approaches it, and against Angie's warnings, safely picks up the egg. The tremors stop, and the egg returns to its normal appearance. The butterfly lands on the egg, and Barbie realizes that Julia is the Monarch. Norrie asks what they are supposed to do next now that Julia is in charge, but she isn't sure. Junior says that it is because Julia isn't he monarch, and they need to take it to the real authorities. Angie rejects the idea, calling Big Jim a monster, but Junior becomes defensive. Barbie tells him that he watched Big Jim murder Maxine and Otto in cold blood, and Angie points out that it is one of many reasons the Dome told them to assassinate him. Julia attempts to calm Junior, but he draws his gun on her. He orders her to hand over the egg, but she tosses it to Angie and orders her to run. Angie, Joe, Norrie, and Julia flee into the forest. Angie suggests destroying the egg, thinking it might bring down the Dome, but Joe points out that it might cause another earthquake. Norrie suggests asking it. Julia hands her the egg, and Norrie asks the egg to tell them what to do. She turns to see an apparition of her mother, Alice. Norrie attempts to approach the apparition, but Julia stops her, warning her that that isn't really Alice. The apparition tells her that it has taken on a familiar appearance to "bridge the divide" to communicate with them. Norrie demands to know who it is, and Joe believes that it is whoever sent the Dome, and the vision of Alice nods. Angie asks why it is punishing them, but are told that the Dome wasn't sent to punish them, but to protect them from a coming disaster. They are told that to get rid of the darkness, they need to earn it, by protecting the egg. Julia asks if they fail, if they will all die, and the vision of Alice nods. When Julia asks how they are to protect it, or who they are meant to protect it from, the vision disappears. Angie brings Joe, Norrie, and Julia to the Sweetbriar Rose, where they discuss how they can hide the egg. They hear a message from Big Jim over the radio, calling for Julia to exchange the egg for Barbie's life. She is given an hour to make a decicion. At Sweetbriar Rose, they discuss what they should do. Julia tells them that they should do nothing: if she really is the Monarch, it needs to be her decision, and she tells them to get somewhere safe, as they have done enough. Norrie, Joe and Angie later watch as pink stars start to rise. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Joe, Norrie & Angie are walking down the street when they begin to see the dome start to magnetically pull things towards it. Joe, Norrie and Angie race back to Joe's house as everything metal starts to fly. They find Norrie's mother, Carolyn knocked out on the floor. They dodge flying knives and pans and hide behind an overturned table. When the nails come out of the walls, one impales Joe's hand, it comes out by going through his hand. Rebecca and Barbie arrive and carry an unconscious Carolyn out. The group makes it to safety just in time as the house collapses. Rebecca then takes the group to the high school, to the center of the dome, where they brainstorm a way to counteract the dome's pulses by constructing a giant magnet. A pulse comes and as Norrie watches over her unconscious mother, she drops. After the magnetic pulses are stopped and everyone wakes up, Big Jim offers Carolyn, Joe, Angie and Norrie to stay with him due to their house being completely destroyed. Carolyn accepts, but Norrie is confused as to why Big Jim would let them reside in his house and why Carolyn would accept his offer. Carolyn tells her to "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." "Infestation" Norrie and Joe wake up and talk about how strange it is that Big Jim is being by letting them reside in his house. Joe also mentions to Norrie that it is strange that Angie never came home, but Norrie tells him that she doesn't blame her, as she doesn't like Big Jim. Big Jim calls to the teenagers that it's breakfast time and tries to get more information about the dome from them. Phil calls on the radio and stops their conversation. Out in the woods, Joe and Norrie notice the butterflies are dying all around them. Then they find the mysterious girl. She finally speaks, saying that she doesn't know her name. Joe, Norrie and mystery girl walk by the high school and see people gawking. Barbie breaks the bad news to Joe, who immediately vows revenge. Norrie and Joe go back to Jim's house and Norrie decides to check in with Joe, and she wonders if the mystery girl could have killed Angie, telling him about the footprint they found at the crime scene. Joe and Norrie take one of her shoes and tells Phil that they want to see if the shoe print matches with the mystery girl. Phil quickly realizes that they do in fact match and brings her to jail. Joe, Junior and Norrie go down to the cell and are about to shoot her, but Sam and Julia come in just in time, telling them that it wasn't her that killed Angie. Later on at Angie and Linda's funeral, Norrie tells Barbie that Joe is missing and that he really should be there for his sister's funeral. Barbie eventually finds Joe and gets him to come to the funeral. "Force Majeure" Norrie holes up at the school with Joe and the mystery girl while red acidic rain falls from the sky. Joe and Norrie find that they have internet connection and check their E-mails. Norrie also starts to notice a growing closeness between Joe and the girl. When the internet signal is lost; Norrie, Joe, and the girl trace the signal to the locker that Angie was trying to open when she was killed. The girl knows the combination and opens the locker. Norrie confronts her, but she explains she doesn't know how she knew the combination. While looking through the yearbooks, they find a photo of a student named Melanie Cross, who looks exactly like the mystery girl, except that yearbook is twenty years old. "Revelation" Norrie, Joe, and mystery girl asked for Barbie's help to learn more about Melanie. Going throgh some old film reels, Barbie finds a newspaper that talks about Melanie disappearing. Barbie also learns Melanie is from Zenith, his hometown, but barbie is still doubtful that she is who she thinks. They go to the spot mentioned in the newspaper. When the girl stands in the exact same spot the mini-dome was in, she remembers her past, and reveals that she is Melanie Cross and had died twenty-five years ago. "Reconciliation" Norrie and Joe bring Melanie to the dome, and convince her to touch the dome. Nothing happens. Norrie is angry with Melanie and says she would trade Melanie in a heartbeat for her mother (Alice Calvert) to be alive. Melanie then runs off and Joe gets mad at Norrie and tells her not to be so mean to Melanie. He goes off to find her. Norrie, frustrated with the girl, then becomes even more outraged when she finds her kissing Joe. She fights Melanie and ends up being shoved in some bushes and getting a cut on her arm. Joe stops her from hitting Melanie again. "In the Dark" Joe and Norrie get into a fight and Joe runs off. Later, Norrie sees Melanie getting close with Junior and comments on Melanie flirting with so many guys. They tell Melanie that Lyle killed Angie and maybe also killed her. "Going Home" "Awakening" "The Red Door" "The Fall" "Black Ice" "Turn" "Go Now" Season 3 "Move On" & "But I'm Not" After the dome came down, Norrie left Chester's Mill, and moved on with her life; which caused problems between her and Joe. She joined a sorority, and started to become close with Hunter. They were about to sleep together when they both woke up in pods in a cavern. "Redux" "The Kinship" Comparison to Novel Counterpart *In the novel she had two heterosexual parents, in the show she has two lesbian parents *She appears to be a few years older then her novel counterpart Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers